


Am I even worth it?

by Burpderp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Depression, Fainting, Gen, Possible Character Death, Running Away, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burpderp/pseuds/Burpderp
Summary: Ranboo feels useless. Why would anyone care about him if he just disappeared?
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Am I even worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> HI! ANGST TIME! IF RANBOO SAYS HE IS UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANGST I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN! ALSO MAJOR TW ON SELF HARM, SUICIDE AND POSSIBLE DEATH!

"useless, useless, Useless, USEless, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS" Ranboo is on the floor with his knees to his face sobbing as he screams hoping the voice of Dream would leave his head. ^WHY ME, WHY ME, WHY ME, WHY ME, WHY ME^ the boy repeats as he begins to slam his head into the wall waiting for the voice of a formal friend to go away and to escape the harsh words that he refuses to believe, "You burned the community house Ranboo, Its all your fault. You did it" "You wonder who told the butcher army that Phil had a compass? IT WAS YOU! ITS ALWAYS YOU!" Suddenly there is a loud crash as Ranboo throws his memory book on the ground shattering his Jukebox. 

A still silence begins to fill the air and the voices fade away. "Why... Why me...." Is the last thing heard from the panic room as Ranboo passes out....

The hybrid boy is awoken to a sudden bright light going in his eyes, he doesn't know where he is but it isn't his panic room and it damn well isn't his house. 

Suddenly there is a small click as the door is opened to reveal Phil, Techno and Ghostbur. Phil is crying out waterfalls along with Ghostbur and Techno has a disappointed look on his face. "Wh- Where am I?" Ranboo manages to stutter out and in almost an instant Techno replies "You are at Dream's house, believe it or not the green teletubby isn't home-" Suddenly the memories flash back, the pain, the words, the stories, ^It's all his fault why am I here? what if he's here? what if he hurts me? am i going to die? what's going on? NO NO NO NO NO NO^

Suddenly Ranboo leaps from his bed, Phil tries to stop him but the hybrid pulls out a blade and points it as him. Out of worry of getting hurt Phil steps back and Ranboo opens the balcony door and jumps out and runs, to where? He doesn't know himself. all he knows is that he can't be there. He can't be near Dream....

[Back at the house]

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED" Dream enters the room worried about the loud bang and the screams he had just heard. Phil is standing in shock with tears rolling down his face and Techno is searching for a scent that can possibly help them find the boy. Ghostbur being completely oblivious as to what just happens cheerfully states "Ranboo jumped out a window!" Suddenly the room goes silent and all that can be heard is Phil's silent sobs and Techno trying to pick up a scent. Suddenly Techno's ears perk up and he looks at Dream. "I have a trail, he's heading North." "Well what's North?" Phil asks hoping its somewhere safe. "North- North is where lmanburg, the holy land and the docks a-" Dream cuts himself off with a sudden realization. "Hes heading to the docks..." Techno realizes what this mean and that Ranboo can not be in the water "Well what are we waiting for, let's go" They all jump out of the window and head towards the docks.

[Ranboo]

^I dont think he'll find me I think I'm safe I think I escaped the voices I think they're gone^ Ranboo gets lost in his thoughts and accidentally trips over a string which triggers a trap. This sends Ranboo in to panic mode and he scrambles to escape, once he realizes it isn't possible he crashes to the ground and cries. ^I am so useless, I fell for a stupid trap, now he might find me, I cant hear those words again I can't see HIM again.^

without thinking suddenly there is a Blade in Ranboo's hand. He looks down and notices that he had been squeezing the blade ever since he left and that there is neon green blood oozing out of his hand. He winces at the pain and throws the sword at the wall. It bounced back and stabbed the hybrid in the shoulder, he let out a cry of pain and grasped at his shoulder in an attempt to stop the pain.

As if his current situation wasn't bad enough it began to rain. If you have any knowledge on enderman you know that they can't get wet and Ranboo, well he was half enderman. 

There was little coverage over the hole he had fallen in and the only sort of roof was in a corner. Quickly the boy rushed over to it and quickly realized he was too tall to cover himself completely from the rain. He had to let some part of his skin get wet. After a short period of deciding he settled on letting his legs sit in the rain.

Almost instantly the burning pain of rain drops hitting his skin begins and the hybrid let's out a loud scream as he feel his flesh melt beneath him. This scream alerted one of the nearby citizens of Lmanburg. As a matter of fact it was the very person who set the trap.

Quackity.

{Quackity}

Tubbo had put me on shift again to monitor the outskirts of Lmanburg, it was so unbelievably boring until suddenly a loud scream came from the direction of one of their traps. Quackity eyes lit up in Hope that the trap had caught who it was intended for. 

As he arrived at the edge he was disappointed to not see the blood god he was hoping for and instead he found a half and half child sobbing his eyes out. Quickly the duck man realized that the kids flesh was melting off of his bone and he instantly took off his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He then proceeded to help the boy to his feet and held the jacket above their heads to help shield them from the rain.

《Timeskip they have arrived at tubbo's White House 》 

Quackity and the hybrid bursted through the door startling Tubbo and Fundy. through shaky and tired breaths Quackity managed to say "The kid fell in our trap, hes bleeding and well melting." "MELTING??" Fundy questioned with a worried look. Quackity rolled his eyes and demanded they help try and save the poor boy. 

Ranboo had awoken to see 3 figures above him, one he recognized to be Tubbo. The hybrid attempted to stand but was immediately pushed back down and told to rest. 

•°●With Techno and the others●°•

After searching for hours and finding Ranboo nowhere near the docks they decided to check Lmanburg. As they entered they decided to check the White House first. They entered to find a fox, a duck, and a young boy around what seemed to be a hospital bed. On that hospital bed was none other than Ranboo. Phil screamed out to his son and pushed everyone out of the way to see the boy. Ranboo was in critical condition and was being put on life support. The sight of the poor boy caused Phil to begin to sob again and he was quickly comforted by Fundy and ghostbur. 

Quackity however had an angry look on his face as he stared at the pig he had been hunting for months. "Techno.." The duck man said sternly. Techno gave a smirk and mockingly said "Quackity" Quackity began to get mad "YOU BLEW UP OUR HOME YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU WILL PAY FOR WHA-" Suddenly Quackity was cut off to the placement of a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down." the young boy said as he looked at Dream and Techno. "Well clearly you guys know Ranboo aswell." They both nodded and Tubbo continued "We found him on the outskirts of our barrier bleeding and screaming with his legs melting off of his body. " Techno cleared him throat "May I see him?" Quackity spoke up and attempted to deny his request when Tubbo cut him off and gave him permission to see the boy. 

As Techno walked over to the table where Ranboo layed looking almost lifeless he suddenly felt the child move. Ranboo had awoken and looked up to see Techno. Weakly he asked "Techno, is he here?" Puzzled Techno questioned who Ranboo was talking about. "Dream. Is Dream here?" Techno smiled and said "He's right over here I can get him for you if you-"

Suddenly the hybrid had stood up and ran to the other side of the room in fear of the voices coming back. That is when he locked eyes with the man himself. The reason for his pain. Out of pure anger Ranboo bolted full speed at Dream and pushed him out of a window and fell forward himself, falling onto the ground.

There was no survivors.

¤•Funeral Day•¤ 

The whole server showed up to the funeral. Whether it was friends, fathers, mothers, brothers, and even lovers. They all showed up and mourned for the loss of the two amazing people. Ranboo's motive for killing Dream was forever left unknown and was described as "an act of insanity."

In the end the voices one. They were able to take two of the best people from us....

But that is just a tale from the SMP

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOO. I HOPE YALL LIKED THAT TWIST AT THE END!!! but yea! That's it! Let me know if you enjoyed :> Have a great day/evening.


End file.
